Christmas at the SOS
by Beef Jerky Yo
Summary: Haruhi finds a way to spread Christmas cheer while still causing Kyon mental anguish. Lovey dovey romance and a little bit of fan service.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi or any of the characters nor will I make any money from this story.

"Kyon, get in here." Haruhi snapped out through the door.

Reluctantly, Kyon obeyed as ordered and stepped in through the clubroom door. The room looked like it always did, kind of bland but scattered with various acquired items. There was the computer that Haruhi strong armed from the computer club next door. There was the video camera that she obtained by selling Mikuru like a piece of meat advertising. But the thing that caught Kyon's eye this time as he stepped through the door was the costumes. Not the costumes hanging on the rack that Haruhi paraded Mikuru around in, but the costumes that were now being worn by the various club members. Mikuru was wearing antlers and what looked like a brown body suit. She had a red nose and some holly and bells around her neck, giving off a really Rudolf feel to her. A second glance told him that she wasn't wearing anything under her brown body suit, her unhindered curves were clearly visible through the thin brown cloth. As festive as she looked, Kyon could see the signs of dried tears on her face. He hated Haruhi for how she treated Mikuru, but he couldn't help but thank her. Haruhi, on the other hand, wasn't upset about what she was wearing, which looked like a cross between her bunny girl outfit and a sexy Santa Clause. She had on a felt red skirt and vest laced with fuzzy white trim. She had on dark fishnet stockings and little else. A red hat toped whit a white fuzzy ball finished off her outfit adding hint of cute to all the sex appeal. Her lips were glossed with matching bright red lipstick that gave Kyon a funny urge to reach out and taste them. Yuki, sitting in her usual chair, was wearing her usual school uniform, but she did have on a lopsided Christmas hat like Haruhi's. She didn't look happy about having a hat placed on her, but then again, she never looked happy about anything.

"Here, put these on." Haruhi snapped as she handed him a green hat and elf ears.

"What are these for?" He snapped back, avoiding her eyes by staring at her bare midriff.

"It's almost Christmas." She said, pointing out the obvious.

"But why this?" Kyon's temper was temporally over powered by curiosity.

Their eyes met as she said, "Because I'm Santa, and you'll be my helper."

It wasn't Kyon's idea of how best to spend a day, but at least he wasn't dressed in anything revealing. After putting on his costume and leaving his school bags, Kyon readied himself for whatever Haruhi had in store for them today. It turned out to not be that bad. The giant heavy bag Haruhi handed him turned out to be filled with presents. They headed out in to the town and whenever they saw an unhappy child or a lonely kid, Haruhi would stop and hand them a present as Santa. Kyon wasn't sure if kids would believe a scantily clad teenager to be Santa, but their eyes would light up with wonder as she bellowed Ho Ho Ho and gave them a gift. When Haruhi got bored with gift giving, she turned to her normal source of entertainment, bothering Mikuru. Reindeer apparently looked enough like a horse and if nine of them could pull a fat man and a sleigh, then Haruhi could ride Mikuru, or at least that's what Haruhi proclaimed as she tried to climb on top of Mikuru and straddle her. With tears in her eyes, Mikuru climbed out of the pile of bodies and wiped the dirt from her clothes.

"Um, Ha Haruhi. If we're done giving out presents, then could I could I change out of this?" Mikuru asked, trembling with the fear of a second attempt of being ridden.

"Not yet Rudolf, we have more Christmas cheer to spread." Haruhi said, grabbing Yuki who apparently was trying to escape as well.

Kyon finally stepped up and gave reason a voice, "Haruhi, what else are you planning to do today?"

Pouting, Haruhi replied, "Well, I guess she can go home. But first, Mikuru-chan, paw your antlers and neigh like a reindeer."

Mikuru sobbed but obeyed. She mewed like a cat but it must have been enough for Haruhi because she dismissed the crying girl who ran home hiding her face in her hands.

"Well, I guess you did a good thing today," Kyon told her when they were finally alone. Yuki managed to sneak away while Haruhi was distracted by a passing alley cat.

"Did what," Haruhi said absentmindedly, still watching the cat.

"You made a lot of kids happy, giving them presents and all." Kyon said, but panicked and asked, "Wait, what were in those gifts?"

"Oh, just my old teddy bears and what not, things I had around the house. It wasn't junk or anything." She added, when she saw the un-approving look on Kyon's face.

"But why?" Kyon asked, still imagining things she could have given out like foil hats to protect against aliens or garlic or something.

"I don't know," Haruhi muttered, now petting the stray cat, "I just felt like doing something good, you know, because it's Christmas."

Kyon smiled, "Oh, it's because Santa's watching you and you want to get back on his good girl list so you can get lots of presents."

She looked at him darkly, "Well sort of. I want to be good so I can meet Santa."

"And catch him right?" Kyon mused.

"No, although that would be fun. I just want to believe in him." She said, her eyes filled with the same wonder those kids had.

"You know he's not real, right?" Kyon asked nervously.

"Yeah I know, but I want to believe in something, even if it's not real." She replied, fidgeting with her clothes.

"But why?" Kyon said, afraid for her sanity.

There was a dull silence before she answered, "I don't know. Maybe if I could believe he exist, then Christmas might be happy for me."

The warm afternoon air turned cold and bitter. Kyon hadn't spent Christmas with Haruhi before, so he didn't know she was the kind of person who could be sad on Christmas. She seemed so happy, so festive, but it could have been an act. They headed back the clubroom to get their book bags before heading home. As they entered the clubroom, Kyon noticed that both Yuki and Mikuru had also stopped by for their own things. He walked over to Mikuru's empty reindeer costume and examined it, secretly hopping it was still warm, it wasn't.

"Why do you always make her dress up in these things? You know she doesn't like it right?" Kyon said, more to the wall than to Haruhi.

"I know she doesn't like it, that's why I do it. The girl needs to build some confidence and I like to tease her. Two birds, one stone." She mimicked two birds being crushed to death with her hands. As an afterthought she added, "And you don't seem to mind."

"Of course I mind. She doesn't like being put on display like that." Kyon snapped.

"Then tell me, what was Koizumi wearing today?" Haruhi snapped back with the tone of an interrogation.

"Koizumi was in club...?" He thought out loud.

With a laugh of victory, Haruhi proclaimed, "See, you were so busy staring at Mikuru's chest that you didn't even answer when Koizumi called your name, you stupid pervert."

"Well I... you still shouldn't make her wear things like that." He retorted defensively.

"It wasn't that bad..." She said dully.

"If it wasn't so bad then you wear it." He snapped, a little too loudly.

"You'd like that right?" she said, adding, "you pervert."

"If it's not that bad, then why would it be perverted?" He asked, smirking wildly.

"Fine." She pouted, obviously giving up, "Turn around."

Before he even had a chance to look away, Haruhi ripped her shirt off over her head and moved to pull off her skirt. With a heavy sounding slump, Kyon heard the last of her school uniform falling to the ground. The reflection in the window confirmed his earlier guesses that Mikuru wasn't wearing anything underneath the Rudolf costume because even with the heavy layer of condensation on the window, Kyon could see her bare backside shimmering back at him. The cold glass showed creamy white skin running from head to toe of Haruhi's gorgeous body. Her cute butt cheeks wiggled as she fought to pull on the brown jumpsuit. After a few pants tightly painful moments later, Haruhi tapped him on the shoulder.

"There, see... nothing special." She muttered, trying to hide the embarrassment in her eyes.

The costume, which had been designed for Mikuru, looked out of place on Haruhi. Haruhi was almost a head taller than Mikuru making the brown fabric stretch painfully across Haruhi's naked form. Her smaller breasts couldn't fill the front of the outfit like Mikuru's ample chest did, making her chests look even smaller. Even the cheerful red nose clashed sharply with her dark bitter eyes. But even though it looked terrible on her, Kyon couldn't help but notice how good she looked under it.

"It's cute..." Kyon said, unable to contain his laughter.

"Shut up. Shut your mouth or I'll I make you wear it." Haruhi said, hiding her chest with her arms.

"Like I'd wear something that revealing..." Kyon said with a grin.

"Just go," Haruhi said impatiently.

"Oh, but one last thing," Kyon said, pointing up. "Mistletoe..."

In one swift motion, Kyon swooped down and stole a kiss from Haruhi's trembling lips. She sent him the world's darkest look but before she could yell at him, Kyon grabbed his school bag and headed home.

"Merry Christmas..." he muttered happily to the wind.

Fin

Author's notes

I usually write over at AFF dot Net but I wanted to give non-smut a try. This story will get have a sex scene and probably another chapter or two, but it'll be over at AFF dot Net so if you're over 18, give it a look-see. Other than that, let me know what you think. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, but one last thing," Kyon said, pointing up. "Mistletoe..."

In one swift motion, Kyon swooped down and stole a kiss from Haruhi's trembling lips. She sent him the world's darkest look but before she could yell at him, Kyon grabbed his school bag and headed home. He wasn't sure why he had done it. Sure, her lips had been staring at him all day and it was something he had always fantasized about doing. But to actually go through with it, what the hell was he thinking. It must have been a mix of how vulnerable Haruhi looked and the tension in the air. Whatever it was, all he knew was he was going to pay for it the next day.

"Kyon, you're late." Haruhi screamed as Kyon stepped though the clubroom doors the next afternoon.

Bowing apologetically, Kyon took his seat across from Koizumi. Yuki still had on her Christmas hat, but Mikuru wasn't in the Rudolf costume. She was wearing a set of elf ears and a green hat, just like the ones Koizumi had on. Kyon picked up his own elf ears and pulled them on before Haruhi had a chance to yell at him again. The room had been decorated with Charismas lights and a tiny tree was on the table. Mikuru looked over at him, her eyes filled with appreciation, apparently she knew why she wasn't forced to wear the reindeer outfit. But before she could thank him, Koizumi caught his gaze.

"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I was feeling a little under the weather." Koizumi whispered to Kyon as he fumbled to put his hat on straight.

Kyon realized he had been lied to, but couldn't understand why. Haruhi had made a big deal about him not paying attention, but why? It didn't matter because Haruhi had just slammed a giant candy cane on the table, causing everyone to jump, well everyone except for Yuki.

"We're going out again!" Haruhi yelled out, waving the plastic cane around like a parade conductor.

As they marched out of the room in to the chilly afternoon air, Yuki pulled Kyon to the back of the pack.

"There was an information spike last night." She said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Kyon asked, trying not to look suspicious.

She quickly answered "When you kissed Suzumiya Haruhi last night in the club room there was an information spike. I cannot determine what had been changed with the world or even if anything had been changed. Just be cautious about her emotions, Christmas is an emotional time for Suzumiya Haruhi and any occurrence like last night might cause another information spike that might alter the universe."

"So in other words..." Kyon said, knowing the answer.

"Break her heart, break the world." A voice called out behind him, Koizumi's voice.

"I'm guessing you weren't really sick yesterday, right?" Kyon asked, slightly annoyed.

With a flamboyant wave, Koizumi answered, "Correct. I keep telling you that you'd make a good esper. Last night a large field of Closed Space surrounded the school. My colleagues and I were fighting three of those giant Celestials when they suddenly disappeared. If I am correct, they disappeared at the exact same time you kissed our little Haruhi last night. Am I right Nagato?"

Yuki nodded and Kyon's heart dropped. Just how many people knew he had kissed her last night? They slipped back to the front of the group where Haruhi was still trying to ride Mikuru. As they walked though the crisp air, Kyon wondered where they were going. They didn't have any presents like last time, in fact, all they had were their costumes and Haruhi's candy cane that she was now using like a sword to knock off Mikuru's hat. They reached a local park that had a nice blanket of snow carpeting the field giving off a real feeling of Christmas.

Today's outing didn't turn out to be another attempt of Haruhi's to get on Santa's good side, it turned out to be her idea of having a traditional Christmas adventure, which meant a snow ball fight. After a few long minutes of unintelligible rules shouted at them by Haruhi, they ended up splitting in to two groups and throwing snow balls at each other in utter chaos. Haruhi and Koizumi stood on one team, Kyon Yuki and Mikuru on the other. A few snow balls exchanged sides before Mikuru ended up on the ground crying, Yuki ended up off by a tree reading, Koizumi stood by the side watching, leaving only Kyon and Haruhi locked in mortal battle.

"Ha ha! Take this you yeti faced bastard," Haruhi screamed, throwing icy death at Kyon's face.

"Not so fast you ice queen," Kyon replied, dodging the snowball and throwing his own in retaliation.

Kyon's snowball hit Haruhi square in the chest, splashing cold wet snow down her shirt. Cursing darkly, she shook her shirt, exposing more skin than a girl her age should.

"I'll get you for that, pervert." She said, charging at him.

"Careful, don't run. The ground's icy!" Kyon warned a little too late.

With a dull thud, Haruhi slipped and fell hard on the ground. Kyon ran to her but stopped when he saw her holding her leg.

"I twisted it." She said dully.

"I told you to be careful, didn't I?" Kyon said like an over concerned mother.

"Just help me home." Haruhi said, pulling herself up and throwing an arm around Kyon's shoulder.

They said goodbye to the other club members and hobbled towards Haruhi's house. As he helped her though her front door, Kyon realized it was the first time he had been inside of her house. Apologizing to the wind for walking inside without taking off his shoes, he helped her to her room. He plopped her down on her bed and sat down next to her, catching his breath. If he didn't know who he was with, he would have thought he was in a normal high school girls room. There were posters of baseball players on the walls a desk cluttered with makeup bottles, even a stuffed teddy bear on her bed. A closer look revealed the Haruhi he knew, books about aliens were on her bookshelf and the room seemed to have hidden wonders like Egyptian amulets and Indian trinkets. If it weren't for Haruhi sitting next to him, he would have gotten up and explored a little more.

"Are you alright?" He asked, breaking the tension.

"Have I been a bad girl this year?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Of course not," Kyon lied.

Through weak tears she asked, "Then why aren't I happy?"

"I don't know..." It hurt Kyon to see her like this, "What makes you happy?"

"I don't know, what makes anyone happy?" She said, lying back on her bed.

Kyon climbed on to her bed and lay down next to her. He wasn't sure if opening up to her was the right to do, but he didn't know what else to say. "Kissing you made me happy."

"But that was only because of the mistletoe." Her heart beat faster as she spoke.

"There wasn't any mistletoe..." Kyon said, gambling safety over happiness.

"I know..." Haruhi's voice replied, shattering the world around them.

In a strange dark world, Haruhi rolled over and placed her hands on Kyon's shoulders. Shutting her eyes she lowered her lips slowly, finally planting them on Kyon's in a soft wonderful kiss.

"Merry Christmas..." They breathed to each other, the world slowly reforming around them.

Author's notes

I'm surprised that I updated this, I might even add some more tomorrow, depends on where the story goes.


	3. Chapter 3

The days leading up to Christmas were passing like the wind. School had been let out, which for Kyon, meant not having to go to club every afternoon. But the thing was, after kissing Haruhi that night on her bed, Kyon was looking for an excuse to see her again, and the club would have been perfect for that. It was strange, kissing someone then not seeing them for a few weeks. He wasn't sure if kissing her was the right thing to do, but at the time it seemed like the only thing to do. And it wasn't like he didn't want to...

A festive ring tone woke Kyon from his afternoon nap. Cursing himself for picking such a stupid tone, Kyon shuffled over to his desk and picked up his phone. The caller I.D. told him it was Haruhi so he snapped the phone open and answered it.

"Hello?" He stammered, still tired from his nap.

"Kyon, we're meeting up at the mall. Be there!" Haruhi's voice commanded, hanging up before he could reply.

After pulling on a jacket gloves and a hat, Kyon made his way for the mall. It was a cold overcast day, the sun still hiding under its blanket of clouds, refusing to get up. A thin layer of snow carpeted the sidewalks in a beautiful white sheet. Kyon could see his breath in the air as he hurried for the mall, hopping to get there before the other club members so that he could spend some time with Haruhi alone. As he opened the door to the mall, a warm blast of stale air hit him right in the face, driving out the chill that had settled in his bones.

"You're late!" He heard Haruhi's voice call to him.

"But, if I'm late, then where are the others?" Kyon retorted, looking around for Mikuru and the other club members, whose names he couldn't remember.

"Others?" Haruhi said aloud, "I never mentioned others... It's just us."

Was this a date? Kyon couldn't be sure, but after kissing her... it might be. Afraid to ask, Kyon decided to pretend this was just a normal get together, until he was told otherwise.

"So, what should we do?" Kyon asked nervously.

"I want to go to the greeting card shop, they've got a sale on decorations." Haruhi replied, grabbing Kyon's hand and pulling him towards the shop.

He wasn't sure what was going on, surely she could have gone to that store on her own, and she didn't need him around for that. And since they were holding hands, it could be a date. As they marched through the store, browsing various trinkets, Kyon smiled as he felt her warm hand in his. If this is what a date is, Kyon was beginning to like it. Sure, the store was boring and Kyon couldn't stand being in a crowd, but watching Haruhi's face light up as she held a tiny glass kitten really put a smile on his face. As she pulled him from display to display, Kyon finally took the time to notice what she was wearing. It was still strange to see her out of her school uniform, even after all the adventures they had outside of school. She was wearing a festively green cardigan over a white T-shirt and her fuzzy red Christmas hat. She had on a red and white skirt and had on brown stockings, giving off the effect of a walking Christmas tree. Kyon drooled a little when the thought of what kind of presents might be under this tree, but he quickly shook the thought from his head. Haruhi saw him shaking his head and pouted.

"What, you don't like it?" She said, sounding bummed.

Cursing himself, Kyon shook his head and looked at what she was holding. It was a snow globe that had a team of kittens pulling a cat Santa's sleigh. "No, I like it. I was just thinking about something else."

"What about?" Haruhi asked half heartedly, still playing with the snow globe.

The thought of unwrapping Haruhi's panties as his Christmas present flashed though his mind, but like hell he was going to say that. So instead he said, "Um, I was just thinking of what the other club members are doing right now."

"Oh them," Haruhi answered, "I called them but there were all busy. Koizumi's out of town, Mikuru's with her family and Yuki's probably reading something. You were the only one who showed up."

All Kyon could do was nod as she spoke. So it wasn't a date. The boredom seemed to sink in as he was pulled from place to place. Without the chance that this was a date, everything seemed so pointless. The hours dragged on for what felt like days but eventually she pulled him out of the shop, after making him pay for the snow globe. Then, when he thought it was finally over, Kyon found himself being pulled in to another shop. Thankfully this stop wasn't as long.

When she was finally done shopping, Haruhi pointed them to a coffee shop and they sat down for a cup of tea to warm them before heading back in to the snow. As they sipped their tea, Kyon still couldn't help but think that they were on a date. The cafe was filled with couples their age and they all seemed to be in the Christmas mood, or just in the mood, their lips touching their partner's lips as often as their coffee.

"Look at them. How undignified." Haruhi breathed.

"Yeah, but they're all on dates, so I guess that's normal." Kyon pointed out, feeling a sharp ping of annoyance.

"Yeah, but so are we. And you don't see me with my tongue down your throat." Haruhi muttered, scowling at the closest couple.

"Oh, so this was a date." Kyon said in disbelief.

"Still is." Haruhi snapped at him. "Just because it wasn't supposed to be, doesn't mean it can't be."

"But, shouldn't I have asked you out or something?" Kyon asked, bewildered.

"No need, if I say it's a date, then it's a date, right? I mean... you did kiss me the other day, right?" There was a since of accusation in her words.

"Fine, then it's a date." Kyon said, getting out of his chair and sitting down next to Haruhi.

"What are you doing?" She asked flatly.

"I don't know..." Kyon answered truthfully.

They finished their tea and headed back in to the snow. Kyon wanted desperately to reach out and hold her hand, but feared having his ripped off. She had said it was a date, but Kyon knew her all too well to try anything like that, she just wasn't the romantic type. When they got to her house, Kyon turned to walk away, but was stopped by a bit of snow hitting him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed, wiping the cold wetness from his head.

"Where do you think you're going?" She yelled at him, apparently made about something.

"Home." He replied, hopping that was the right answer... it wasn't.

"Is that how you treat a lady? Drag her all around the mall, give her tea, but don't kiss her good night?" Her voice seemed a little higher than normal.

Kyon wanted to tell her that she was the one dragging him everywhere, but decided he wanted to continue living. With and awkward few steps he approached her, reaching out his trembling hands to her shoulders. He leaned in and pecked her lightly on the lips.

"Good night..." He mentioned quietly, turning to leave. He was stopped by a tug on his shirt.

"Thanks for helping me with my ankle the other day..." There was a strange hesitation in her words.

Kyon could see the battle going on in Haruhi's eyes. He wasn't sure what it was she was considering, but he could tell she had decided something. She pulled Kyon back towards her, kissing him with wild passion. He could feel her lips trembling, but he knew better than to ask her what was wrong. He knew if she wanted to tell him what was wrong, she would just say it. So, with a single look goodbye, Kyon headed home, feeling extremely good and strangely warm.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Christmas day and even though each of the club members had their own families they wanted to spend time with, Haruhi thought it would be a good idea to drag everyone out to the clubroom for their own little get together.

"Merry Christmas." Koizumi lazily greeted Kyon as he walked through the door.

"Yeah..." Kyon yawned. "Is Haruhi here yet?"

Koizumi gave him a quizzical look, but didn't dig too deep. "No, it's just the two of us for now."

They started playing a mindless board game, neither feeling the urge to break the silence. Nagato showed up next, and of course, the silence continued. Mikuru showed up wearing the same outfit Haruhi forced her to wear last year, a skin tight brown body suit with reindeer trimmings. Kyon couldn't be sure, but it looked like Mikuru had put on the skimpy outfit preemptively, knowing Haruhi was on her way. But even with the gratuitous showing of poorly hidden curves, Kyon's mind was elsewhere, waiting for the last member to show up.

"You're all late!" Haruhi's voice boomed through the door before her.

"How can we all be late? You got here last." Kyon snapped, forgetting the fluttering feeling she gave him the last time he saw her.

"A leader sets rules, she doesn't follow them." Haruhi snapped back. "Plus... I was already here, I just needed to get something."

She wasn't carrying anything with her, so Kyon assumed she was referring to the half Santa suit she was wearing, skin and stockings being the main part of her outfit.

"So..." Kyon said, hiding the perverted blush on his face by turning away. "Now that we're all here, what are we doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Haruhi grinned, motioning her hands unintelligibly.

Kyon's face went blank with confusion, making Haruhi scowl.

"I'm Santa and you're all going to tell me what you want for Christmas." She proclaimed as jolly as the character she was portraying.

Kyon rolled his eyes, it was a little late to be asking for presents now, considering Christmas morning ended a few hours ago. But he knew better than to stand in the way of one of her crazy schemes, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Mikuru, you're first." Haruhi said, pulling the frightened reindeer over to her throne. "Sit on my lap and tell me what you want."

What was supposed to be a childlike game, turned out to be a grope and tickle fest, leaving the poor girl in giggling tears.

"Next!" Haruhi shouted when she finally got bored with Mikuru. "Yuki."

The quiet girl got up from her chair and sat down on Haruhi's lap like it was any ordinary seating place. "Books." She said blankly.

"Of course!" Haruhi exclaimed, as if she should have known it all along.

"Koizumi!" She shouted next.

"Ah... Suzumiya." Koizumi said in his shambly flamboyant voice. "As much as I would like to partake in this, I think it was Kyon's turn next."

Kyon stared slack jawed at Haruhi, and she just stared right on back. Both turned a slight shade of pink as Kyon approached, shifting his weight when he sat so that he wouldn't crush her leg. There was a delightfully painful silence between them as Kyon sought though his mind for what he could possibly ask for without upsetting their delicate dictator.

Grinning slightly, he leaned close to her ear and whispered. "How about a kiss?"

Haruhi's face shot redder than her holiday ensemble, but she didn't allow her body any more embarrassment. With a determined grin, she turned her lips towards Kyon, kissing him in front of everyone else in the room. Mikuru squeaked out surprise, Koizumi beamed flamboyantly, Nagato continued reading her book and Kyon just sat there, tasting the lingering sensation of her soft lips on his.

"Next!" Haruhi shouted, gently shoving Kyon off of her lap.

Kyon didn't know what to think. Was that just Haruhi being Haruhi, or was their time together turning in to a relationship? Whichever it was, Kyon was starting to feel his heart flooding with emotions for Haruhi. He didn't know what most of them meant, just that he knew he liked her.

A few days later, Haruhi had called Kyon to meet her at some burger joint. There was no trick, no ploy to get him there. She just called and told him to be there. And, even as strange as it was being ordered around, Kyon was just happy for another chance to be with her. As they got their food and began to eat, it really started feeling like a normal date.

"You know, if you didn't like your gift, you can return it for another of equal or lesser value." Haruhi stated matter of factly.

Kyon gaped at her, dazed. He wanted to laugh, but a playful idea popped up in his mind. "No, I liked it, but if I did return it, would I get store credit?"

She returned with the same playful spirit. "I'll have to check, but I'm sure we could work something out."

Feeling a sense of bad boy daring, Kyon lent across the table and gave her a soft kiss. She seemed hesitant, but her lips stayed true. Kyon could feel every eye in the room staring at them, but he fought the urge to turn away. When their kiss finally ended, Haruhi looked slightly shook up, but happy none the less.

"So, would you like something else, or just store credit?" She asked with a taunting grin.

"I'll just take the store credit, that way I can get something later." He grinned.

"Later?" Haruhi pouted. "There isn't anything that you want right now?" She brushed her foot along his leg.

"Oh, there's definitely something I'd like right now." Kyon's grin deepened. "But you'll just have to wait to find out what it is."

After they ate, Haruhi dragged Kyon to go see some random cheesy horror movie. It seemed like a good enough an excuses for Haruhi to jump on Kyon whenever something scary popped out, but the girl stayed glued to the screen. Kyon wasn't much for clichés, but he felt an overwhelming urge to try and hold her hand or do the old, stretch and place and arm around her shoulder bit. The urges started to become overwhelming when it donned on him, Haruhi probably wanted him to hold her. She probably set this whole date up just to get a little closer to him. He wouldn't know for sure unless he found out.

Kyon reached his hand out painfully slow, feeling his hand burn with nervous embarrassment. His fingers trembled, his heart pounded, but he pushed through it. Fingers met flesh that there was a sudden flash of emotion bursting through him. It wasn't the warmth of her hand, or the softness of her skin that made him feel so elated, it was the sense of acceptance. To touch someone who wanted to be touched was sublime. To know that she wanted the same thing he wanted, that she felt the same way he felt about her, it filled Kyon's body with a fluttering joy so good it hurt. He caressed her the top of her hand, her wrist, her forearm, his fingers growing comfortable to her skin.

The theater had grown dark and the credits were rolling, but Kyon had hardly noticed. Haruhi had leant her head over on his shoulder and fallen gently asleep. He knew the cleaning crew would be coming through any moment now, but he couldn't bring himself to wake her. Her lips had parted slightly in her slumber and with her eyes closed it looked like she was just begging to be kissed.

He tilted his lips down to hers, kissing her softly enough not to wake her. He felt naughty, kissing her without her knowing. But it wasn't like he was stealing a kiss, since he did have store credit.

End

Author's notes

Wow, I was planning on letting this story die, but I've had so much great feedback and people adding this story to their alerts and stuff, so I figured I owed it to the readers to continue. Hopefully this jumbled mess was worth the wait. And, I'm hoping to finish this story soon, because I'm shipping out for Basic training and AIT in about a month.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas had come and gone and now New Years was right around the corner. Kyon hadn't seen Haruhi too much between the holidays since both of their families saw it right to unknowingly keep the two love birds apart. The days seemed to drag on until they could both sneak away long enough to be together.

"So..." Kyon muttered awkwardly, their time apart turning his feelings for her burn with trembling anticipation.

"So... what?" Haruhi asked coyly.

Kyon scratched the back of his head, fighting his embarrassment. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Fireworks!" Haruhi bursted, as if she had been waiting all day for him to ask. "Let's go down to the park so we can watch the fireworks."

Kyon looked around baffled. If he wasn't mistaken, it was still early in the morning and it wouldn't be dark for hours. But that didn't mean he was opposed to spending all day with her. "Sounds good."

They headed off for the park, Haruhi leading and Kyon having to take extra steps just to keep up with her energy. They found a nice patch of grass with a clear open view of the sky and flopped down next to each other. It was such a comfortable and peaceful day that neither of them felt like they needed to spoil the moment by speaking. In their quiet relaxation, slowly but surely, they scooted closer and closer until Haruhi was snuggled up on Kyon's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her.

Her eyes were closed and her lips were facing towards him. Every time she breathed he could feel her warm breath on his neck, taunting him. His arm was starting to tingle from the weight of her head pressing on it, but he didn't want to move her since he couldn't tell if she was asleep or just close to it. She just looked so cute resting like that it would have been a waste to wake her over something as trivial as needing blood in his arm. She snuggled closer, her lips pressing wetly in to his neck, sending shivers through his body. She moved closer, her lips just inches from his. Straining his neck, he bent his lips the rest of the way.

"Ha." Haruhi whispered as Kyon's soft lips left hers. "Caught you."

Kyon went pink and panicked for an answer that wouldn't make him seem like a pervert, but Haruhi stopped him with a grin.

"I didn't say you should stop." She whispered, her wild eyes sparkling playfully.

Kyon pressed his lips against hers again, kissing her for what felt like hours. Haruhi eventually pushed him off of her with a grin. She rolled the both of them over, straddling Kyon and pinning his back to the ground. Staring up at her like that, Kyon could only see the faint out line of her because the sun was in his eyes. He could feel the wet grass beneath him poking his neck. The mid morning air was growing warmer and a warm breeze was tussling their hair. Her hands were pushing against his shoulders, holding him in place and supporting her weight. Kyon could see her silhouette getting closer, her warm breath inches from his lips. Her kiss came like waves on a shore, wet and heavy, washing all his senses away. When she finally pulled her head back to take a much needed breath, Kyon could hardly remember where he was, his body floating in a sea of overwhelmed emotion.

Around the time lunch rolled around, they realized the main fault in their plan. They would have to give up their fireworks watching spot if they wanted to eat. Haruhi made it their mission to get to a restaurant, eat, then dash back before anyone could take their spot. But as they walked hand in hand, she sort of eased out of her determination. She still tugged Kyon's hand forward, but when it came time to order, her mind was too cluttered to pick. She ended up just eating half of what Kyon had picked out, taking the opportunity to cuddle up next to him in their booth while they ate.

Back at their spot, which thankfully no one had taken, Kyon laid out lazily, letting Haruhi flop down with her head on his chest. The hours seemed to sail by until night began to fall. They sat up realizing the park had filled up with a ton of other people, anxious to see the fireworks. Even with the great spot they had, they had to stand up to see over everyone else. As it got darker, even more people showed up, and Kyon found himself pressed up face to face against Haruhi, her soft body pressing back. There was a thud, and the crowd went silent. A bright star burst above them in the sky, followed by a loud bang. The explosion was so close that Haruhi jumped, hugging Kyon tightly in fear. When she realized what it was, she eased off of him but the feeling of her body still lingered.

A few more fireworks went up, getting many oohs and awes from the crowed, but to Kyon and Haruhi, the real show was right in front of them. Every time a firework went off, they could feel it thud through their bodied, but it was nothing compared to the pounding of their hearts. Grasping her by the shoulders, Kyon pulled Haruhi even closer to him, feeling her heart beating in tandem with his. He stared at her, seeing the reflections of fireworks sparkling in her eyes and feeling the same thing in his heart. In tune with the finale they kissed, the crowd cheering all around them, the sky bursting with excitement. The crowd around them seemed to fade away and all that was left in the world was them.

When the night ended, Kyon walked Haruhi home, walking arm in arm. When they reached her house, he could feel the reluctance in her arm when she forced herself to let go. He knew he had to kiss her good night, but there almost seemed no point. No other kiss could ever out shine the one they shared earlier that night. But that didn't mean second place was worthless. He pressed his lips to hers, feeling his heart trying to jump out of his chest to be closer to hers. It took nearly half an hour to kiss good bye, neither of them wanting the night to end.

"Here's to a wonderful new year." Kyon said, kissing her one more time.

Haruhi could hardly reply, muttering something before pulling Kyon back for one last kiss.

Kyon couldn't remember walking home or getting in to bed, all he knew was he had just had the best day of his life, so far.


	6. Chapter 6

The holidays have come and gone and even with school looming in the back of his mind, Kyon's vacation was still raging on. Haruhi hadn't called anymore club meetings recently, but she had been calling Kyon quite a bit. Even in the middle of the night, she wouldn't leave him alone.

"Yeah?" Kyon answered the annoying disturbance to his sleep.

"Twenty minutes." Her wildly determined voice snapped. "Meet me at the train station in twenty minutes. If you're late, heads will roll."

_Heads? Whose head? _"Fine..." Kyon sighed. At least she left him enough time to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later put him at the train station at about 3:30 in the morning. He wasn't sure what the hell they'd be doing there that early since the trains didn't start running for a few more hours, but he knew better than to question her divine plan. As always, Haruhi was a little more than fashionably late, in fact, by the time she showed up, Kyon's body had nearly frozen through in the cold winter's chill.

"You're late." Haruhi's voice called out from the darkness.

_But I was here first. How am I the late one._ "Alright..." He sighed.

But with a playful grin, she whispered, "Penalty..." and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Suddenly the dark and cold morning wasn't so dark or cold. Without any sort of explanation or warning, Haruhi grabbed Kyon's arm and dragged him off in to the night.

As they pushed on in to the darkness, Kyon could kind of tell that they were headed towards the park. Haruhi had had bad ideas before, but a young couple walking through the park at night, that was how horror movies started. But, then again, serial killers never had to deal with someone like Haruhi before.

Following a narrow path light by soft moonlight, the young couple found their way to a peaceful little clearing. Laying a blanket on the ground, they sat under the open sky.

"So..." Kyon asked when sitting in silence finally lost its appeal. "What are we doing here? Looking for aliens? UFOs?"

Haruhi grinned thoughtfully. "No, not tonight. Tonight we're having a moonlight tea party."

_REALLY? She woke me up for this._ "Sounds great." Kyon sighed. But as the monosyllabic tone escaped his lips, it was muffled by Haruhi's kiss.

"It'll be great, trust me." She whispered, tauntingly.

_Yeah I'm sure William Tell asked his son the same thing before he accidently shot him._ Kyon gave her a half hearted smile.

When the great Haruhi Suzumiya does something, she doesn't just settle for the bare minimum, she goes all out. What Kyon had expected to be nothing more than lukewarm tea out of a thermos turned out to be an expensive imported Italian brew, a full set of china, cream, sugar and even a small propane burner.

_Where the hell was she carrying all of that?_

Of course Kyon was the one to set everything up, and seeing as how he had never used a propane burner, it was a while before he finally got it going. It was strange, the gentle stream of steam dancing with the cold night air seemed to hypnotize Kyon, lulling him back to dreams. The gentle dry aroma of the tea mixed with the heavy smell of the wet grass teased Kyon's senses, blurring the world around him. Haruhi's body seemed to be close, so soft, so warm. Her lips, so tender, so sweet. The world itself seemed to just melt away...

"It's starting!" Haruhi shouted, practically pushing Kyon out of her arms.

_The hell?_ But before Kyon could ask, he saw the flashes in her eyes. "Shooting stars..?"

Haruhi pulled Kyon up to his feet, pulling him close, shivering up against him in excitement. The sky seemed to dance and shimmer with light, tantalizing them with wonders only known in a child's mind. Kyon could see the determined focus in her eyes and he couldn't even imagine the world of pain he'd be in if he tore her from this spectacle, but an opportunity like this just couldn't be missed. He grabbed her shoulders and guided her in front of him, watching the surprise falling upon her eyes like stars. Before she could look back up at the sky, Kyon swept her in to a light embrace, kissing her with reckless passion, the world around them shimmering like fireworks.

As the stars started to fade from the sky and the lights of morning replaced their glow, Kyon found Haruhi nearly asleep in his arms. Her eyes still shimmered with wonder, but they weren't fixed on the sky any more, they were lost in Kyon's.

"You couldn't just take me on a normal date could you?" Kyon asked, letting out a little sigh of disbelief.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Haruhi grinned, remnants of stars still glimmering in her eyes.

End

Sorry guys for the year long delay, but I was off doing the army thing. That and, well, it's Christmas once again, so I thought I'd try and breathe a little life in to this cold story.


End file.
